1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a speaker apparatus and reproducing apparatus, and is preferably applied to a stereophonic speaker apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereophonic speaker apparatus includes a pair of separated speaker devices; it has a left channel speaker device and a right channel speaker device. The left channel speaker device outputs left channel audio, while the right channel speaker device outputs right channel audio.
The left channel speaker device is usually placed on the left hand of a listener, and then the right channel speaker device is placed on the right hand of him/her. Since he/she is between the right channel speaker device and the left channel speaker device and is facing both the right channel speaker device and the left channel speaker device, he/she can listen to stereophonic sound.
However, to get good quality of stereophonic sound, a listener should be at a position where he/she faces both the right channel speaker device and the left channel speaker device and is the same distance away from each speaker device. In this way, an area where a listener can have good stereophonic sound is limited to a certain range (The area where a listener can have good stereophonic sound is also referred to as a “listening area”).
Accordingly, in late years, a stereophonic speaker apparatus, which is for example disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. H09-98495 (FIG. 1), includes a pair of separated speaker boxes for left and right channels with diaphragms which are fixed in clockwise and counterclockwise directions and are inclined at a prescribed angle with respect to the front faces of speaker boxes. Using these diaphragms expands its listening area.